danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Compo item
Is there any way that the rarity of a compo item can be found out? If yes, then this should be researched immediately. --Yonder 21:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, there is a way. So can you please immediately do about 50 runs in every stage and for every bosses additional 50 runs (skipping the screens before). And you should writing down after each complete stage all items you found within that stage. Or even better after each screen. It isn't to much work for you, is it? ;-) :No, just kidding. But the only way is in fact to take lots of measurements. We have startet already in the forum with it. Take a look at the thread "Stick Ranger :: Drop Statistics (2nd page)"! --Justme2 21:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's too much work. I didn't know that you guys are already making this. I was just asking! :-) --Yonder :We are always happy about some help ... ;-) Well, I have to admin that I didn't do much for the statistics since the last updates, because I think it's more important, to first complete other information in the wiki, for example the enemies and stuff like this. --Justme2 12:44, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Also because the recent update was a big demoraliser. "Drop rate change" sank a lot of our hearts. I'll probably wait till SR stabalises (like PG) before attempting to research drop rates. --bewnt 12:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Just a Question Could two Cards fit on the same weapon (the same cards)? Could that work with every compo item? --Yonder 18:07, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : As long as both compos are not the same. (Therefore, two Bullet's Cards are not acceptable, but a Bullet's Card + Catapult's Card is fine). I've updated the article to reflect your query. --bewnt 01:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Can you have a green stone 2 and green stone 1 equip on the same weapon? I finding this out for myself. Once I find the answer I will update this. 12:50, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::: No, you can not combine them. At least I've checked it with a red stone 1 and 2. But I still haven't included this piece of information into the wiki. --Justme2 13:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok, thanks for the info, you should add that, that something that a few may wonder. I guess I just get the yellow crystal for my oct bow. :P 20:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) New Compo Item template I suggest the usage of a new compo item template. Some examples can be seen at User:Justme2/test. The template is located at User:Justme2/Template:SR_compo_item. If approved, it it should replace Template:SR compo item. Adavantages of the new template are: * It displays all item level dependend properties in a table. For each level you can add an additional row. The properties are for each level: ** effect (because of the amount) ** dropped by (enemy and stage) ** Cost for buying ** Profit for selling. * The item level independend properties, which only includes the composition restriction are listed below the table. * You can also add an effect explanation and a note which are also displayed below the table, because they are usually independend of the item level. * We have no longer to separate the different levels and include multiple times an item template just for the different levels, which has two advantages: ** All the same items are explained at once and are not separated and have repeated pieces of information like currently the article Stone (Stick Ranger) has. ** We only have one headline at which we can jump if we are refering from other articles. For example in article STR you can write for a method to increase strength: "Equipping a Red Stone or a Black Stone" instead of "Equipping a Red Stone 1, Red Stone 2, Black Stone 1 or a Black Stone 2" * It also makes it more easier to speak of White Stone 1 and White Stone 2 as "the same item just with different levels". This also helps when we have to explain that you can not apply two times the same compo item to a weapon, even if the have different levels. * What do you think of this new template? Is is okay? Should I change a few things? Or should I make a completely different one? --Justme2 13:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :One thing that irritates me: the text is way too close. For example, by the ONIGIRI's Card, it says for the level 1 row "5% chance of ONIGIRI drop per hit", and straight after that it says "Castle Boss (Castle)". A little more spacing would do, otherwise its fine. --Yonder 14:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :: I fixed the CSS, by adding the width of "x" at the left and right of each cell. Please do a forced reload (CRTL+click on reload button) of any page. After this the change should be visible. --Justme2 14:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The template has now been replaced by me! --Justme2 14:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Table suggestion similar the the weapons the list of compo items gets a little bit unclear... if have worked out a suggestion, but i'm not quite satisfied by it myself. but perhaps somebody here can be inspired by it. ;) --Majorlee 20:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I guess they're okay to use. But I'd rather have the older ones. --Yonder 21:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::i don't like it very much either... this was just out the top of my head. but the plain list looks really bad, so i think there has to be a change. if not this, then something else... i'll be thinking about it, maybe i have a better idea later... --Majorlee 21:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Try removing blank cells. All the extra blank cell remove some of the asthetic value of this format for list. -- ''page/ '' 04:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, i turned the table black, it looks a tiny little bit better i think, but now the letters and numbers are hard to read... idk how to remove empty cells, so maybe someone knows how to fix it. --Majorlee 13:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) The black doesn't fit with the wiki's background colour... --Yonder 21:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :So does the enemy's table... but you're right, it's not really satisfactory...--Majorlee 17:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Something small According to the appstore: https://itunes.apple.com/ca/app/stick-ranger/id857566887?mt=8 ha55ii calls Compo items Component items. Compo I believe is just the shortened name for component. Again this is just something very small. RedHardcore (talk) 00:06, January 21, 2016 (UTC)